


Any Color You Like

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Relationship, Confessions, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: For a friends with benefits prompt meme.





	Any Color You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

Carwood joins Dick on the bed again, bearing a damp washcloth. Dick smiles gratefully as Carwood cleans them both up, then chucks the washcloth into the laundry bin. He lies down again, curled in front of Dick. What they have isn’t meant to be serious or permanent, just a mutual sharing of pleasure and comfort in the miserable hell that is war-torn Europe. Carwood’s only just recovered from his bout of pneumonia, but he’s as energetic as ever.

“Lip,” Dick asks softly, “What are we doing?”

Carwood forces a smile, perplexed. “Lying in bed?”

“No, I mean…this,” Dick gestures vaguely between them both. “Being…together.”

Carwood shrugs. “Does it have to be something?”

“I think it does,” Dick says carefully. “Lip…every time we do this I fall more in love with you.” He frowns. “If it’s meant to stay…casual…we need to stop. Because I’m- I’m in pretty deep right now.”

Carwood looks up at Dick, his eyes wide. “Oh,” he says, dumbly, and Dick grimaces. “No- it’s- it’s alright, Dick,” Carwood amends quickly. “I’m just- I would never have guessed.”

Dick smiles warily. “We can stop,” he says. “If it’s better.”

“No- I-I don’t think we have to.” Carwood smiles. “I like you too, Dick. A lot, if I’m being honest. I don’t want us to stop.”

Dick’s face lights up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Carwood chuckles. “I’m in pretty deep, too.”


End file.
